


melt with you

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz and Simon are like 25, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Baz is coming home from a business trip to Simon and their apartment.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	melt with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditl_manchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditl_manchester/gifts).



> Me this afternoon: oh I don't think I have any more fics I'm going to post in December  
> Me this evening: writes this entire thing in one go  
> Oh the powers of procrastination (was going to work on S&R). I hope you enjoy!

**Baz**

The plane ride home drags on. I can’t even talk to Simon up here. I settle for going through business emails, and when I’ve marked all the ones to respond to when I’m down below, I move on to going through the files I have saved on my computer.

Every last seat on this plane is taken up, so the people next to me are squished in their seats and looking at whatever movie’s playing on their screens. I can hear a kid begin to cry. 

Simon and I have talked about it- having kids. Maybe later. For now my younger siblings are enough and we only see them a couple of times a month. The twins just became teenagers and have been menaces to rival Simon. I keep having to stock up our pantry for when they come over. Not that Simon doesn’t sneak his own treats out of there. I refuse to talk about my own snacking habits. Sometimes there will be salt and vinegar chips that show up and disappear within the day. 

The plane starts descending. I pack up my computer and place it under my seat. The sky outside the window is dark, but the clouds are lit up by the city lights below. 

The landing is smooth and I get a taxi home to our flat. I load my suitcase into the back and keep my plain black messenger bag with me in my seat. Fortunately the driver doesn’t try to talk to me besides putting my address into his computer system. 

I lean my head against the window. My hat keeps the cold of the window from freezing me, but I can feel the cool in the air. My phone buzzes in my pocket. That’ll be Snow, then. I pull it out and take a look. There are about four different messages because he still hasn’t gotten the idea that it can all be said in one. I roll my eyes, smiling fondly, and look at what they say.

 **Simon:** I hope your flight was good!!

 **Simon:** What do you want for dinner?

 **Simon:** I may have already had some but I can eat again

 **Simon:** I love you <3

 _I’ll be home soon_ , I text back. _Love you, too <3\. _

“Well would you look at that,” the driver says. I look up from my phone. We’re stopped at a red light and the driver has moved forward in his seat to get a better look at whatever it is he’s talking about.

“What?” I say. And then I see it. 

A large fluffy snowflake lands right on the windshield.

Quickly, more start to fall down, landing all around us. A group of college-aged students, not much younger than myself, cheer from the sidewalk and dance around. 

The rest of the drive is spent in near-silence, the only sounds are the moving car and the radio playing quietly. We turn onto my street.

I get out and pay the taxi driver, then look up at Simon and I’s apartment. The plants that Simon mothers are still in the windowsill. The taxi drives away behind me. 

The snow lands on the parts of my hair not covered by the hat and all over my dark wool jacket. I breathe in the cold air and smile. It’ll be warm inside, and that’s where Simon is. 

**Simon:**

Snow is falling outside and getting all over the road and sidewalks. It’s even cold for me, so I’ve got a sweater on top of my t-shirt. 

I put a playlist on earlier to give me something to do while I wait for Baz to get home, so I’m just moving around the kitchen trying to do any last minute tidying that I know won’t be necessary. I’ve actually gotten less messy since our days at Watford. Baz doesn’t have any more of my socks left on the coffee table to throw at me when I walk by.

A key turns in the doorknob. I step out into the living room where I can see Baz when he comes in the door, covered in melting snow.

He grins. “Simon.”

I reach forward and bring him into a kiss, my hands on his cheeks. His hands come to rest on my waist and back, bringing me closer to him. 

“You’re cold,” I say. I run my hands underneath the lapels of his thick wool jacket. (I only know it’s wool because Baz says I can’t wash it in the washing machine.)

“Mm,” he says. “You’re warm.” He’s still smiling, though it’s gotten softer and fonder, if that’s possible.

“How was the trip?” We talked pretty much non-stop for the few days he was gone, so I already know. But it’s always nice to hear Baz’s voice.

“Good. I’m glad to be back, though.” He nuzzles his nose against mine.

I press another kiss to his lips. “I’m glad to have you back. Do you want Indian?”

“Always.” 

“I’ll go call it in.” I reach up and kiss the tip of his nose, then leave back for the kitchen to find the menu. 

When I finish making the call I come back into the living room. Baz’s hung his things up and taken his bags to our room. He’s wearing his comfy airport clothes: a black turtleneck and sweatpants that frame his legs nicely, and is lounging on the couch.

I flop down next to him and poke his thigh with my foot. 

He pokes me back with his own foot then sits up on the couch and falls over into my chest, bringing his arms around me. “I missed you,” he says into my sweater.

“Hmm?” I want to hear him say it again.

He shifts his head so his face isn’t smushed into my chest. “I missed you.”

I kiss his hair. “Me too.”

Our hands find each other and fit perfectly. I can feel the gold band on his ring finger. My matching one shines in the light and I smile.


End file.
